


Simple Pleasures of (basically) Married Life

by Yuna_Ueda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amagi Yukiko - Freeform, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie - Freeform, Dojima Nanako - Freeform, Dojima Ryotaro - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Near Future, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Partnership, Satonaka Chie - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Ueda/pseuds/Yuna_Ueda
Summary: Shiho and Ann have been through a lot and while it'll take some time to heal fully, they're hoping that a new start in the quiet town of Inaba can allow them the privacy they need to do so. With the help of some new, friendly faces, the couple are about to discover the joys of domestic bliss.





	Simple Pleasures of (basically) Married Life

Shiho pulled a trolley from the line, disconnecting it from its friends, albeit only temporarily. There had been a little flutter of excitement whirling inside of her as they had approached the huge department store for the first time and as she wheeled the trolley back over Ann, who was waiting patiently by the entrance, the flutter intensified slowly.

A small smile graced her lips as she admired her girlfriend on the approach. It had only been a few days now, since the two had left the hustle and bustle of the city, to make a home for themselves in the small town of Inaba and although they weren’t officially married, whenever Shiho lay eyes upon the fashionable blonde, she sure as hell felt as if they were.

Ann’s beautiful platinum blonde locks were down from their usual twin tails, which had become the norm ever since the two of them had graduated from high school. On occasion she would tie them up into bunches again, or even into a singular ponytail. No matter what though, Shiho would always marvel at how beautiful she looked. She had a feeling that no matter the hairstyle, Ann would be able to pull it off without question.

As to be expected, her outfit was just a perfect. Casual, but the height of fashion, at least in her eyes. Ann often complained that her outfits were getting a little out of fashion, and that she really needed to do a proper shopping spree sometime soon, but Shiho couldn’t see the issue. She had to admit though that her own finger was far from being on the pulse of fashion.

Ann was clad in a pastel pink button-up shirt and light, baby blue skinny jeans, with just the right amount of colour coordinated accessories to enhance the outfit. Meanwhile, she had just shoved on a t-shirt, a comfy old hoodie and some running shorts. It wasn’t that she didn’t think about what she wore, she just always picked what was most comfortable. Looking stylish, or fashionable was always just a nice bonus.

As Ann turned to meet her, her own bubbly smile shining on her lips as she did so, her hand rested upon Shiho’s. The small gesture made the girl’s cheeks flare up gently and her hand gently shifted and rubbed against the other. In terms of affection, that was about all they could really do, in such a public space, with other customers wandering close by, but it was enough to make her exceedingly happy.

Finally, with a soft, gentle voice she spoke up to Ann.

“You ready?”

Ann’s smile only widened at this, an excited glimmer shimmering in her light blue eyes. It was only groceries, but they had always talked about going on their first shopping trip together. They had been shopping together before, on dates and the like, but this was a different kind of shopping than they were used to. This wasn’t window shopping on the high street for fun or taking a trip to the conbini at midnight for some snacks, this was a proper, adult shopping trip! It was a simple pleasure, but one that Shiho hoped that they’d never get tired of.

“Sure am, let’s go! Hopefully we won’t get lost!

With Ann’s cheerful response, she took control of the trolley off of Shiho, much to her own surprise. Quirking her brow at Ann inquisitively, the blonde smiled back reassuringly. It’s not that Shiho minded, she was happy to see Ann so eager, but she couldn’t help but wonder about her partner’s motives…

“You focus on the list! I’ll push the trolley, alright? I’d probably just mess it up!”

Shiho’s eyelids stooped gently, although her smirk remained as she shot her girlfriend a somewhat accusatory glare.

“You’re not going to pile it up with snacks, are you?”

Ann’s cerulean eyes slowly drifted away, guiltily while her lips pouted as she let out a huff, adorably and playfully offended at the allegations.

“N-no way! How could you even say that Shiho…?”

A giggle escaped her lips as Shiho pet Ann’s shoulder. Slowly she began to walk past the girl while shaking her head. Teasing Ann over her love of sweets was enjoyable, although more often than not she felt as if she encouraged the blonde’s indulgent habits.

“I’m just kidding Ann! Now come on, let’s go!”

After a moment’s silence, Shiho heard Ann laugh nervously in response as she began to follow behind.

“O-oh yeah, of course!”

Shiho could only hope that nervousness didn’t mean what she thought it meant. Dismissing it for now, the two of them began their epic journey into the depths of the unfamiliar Junes store.

 

* * *

 

“Let’s see… now I think we need some meat for the stew…”

Eyeing up the shopping list she had made on her phone, Shiho expected to hear Ann reply from behind her, as she had done consistently up until now. But when no answer came, she paused and turned over her shoulder, only to find, perplexingly, neither the blonde or the shopping cart.

“Ann…?”

She could have sworn that Ann had been there before entering the meat isle. Looking this way and that, she only saw unfamiliar faces, casually going about their business. No sign of that striking blonde that she was so accustomed and attached to.

Her gut clenched a little, although she repeatedly and gently assured herself that nothing terrible had happened. She knew that likely, Ann had just gotten distracted by some snacks on offer, but she also couldn’t help but think that someone had noticed who she was. Despite the quiet nature and atmosphere of the town, she had heard that it was rather common for peculiar things to happen, including sightings of idols and TV stars. Had some fan of hers managed to catch up to her?

_Oh Ann… Please be alright…_

“Hey, are you alright?”

Just as she pursed her lips tensely and her shoulders began to raise, she heard a concerned voice ring from behind her. Turning to face the owner of the voice, she was face to face with two strangers.

Two older women, Shiho presumed them likely to be in their later twenties, stood before her. One of them had short, bob cut chestnut hair and the other had glossy, gorgeous black hair. The brown haired woman had a police officer uniform on while the black-haired woman was more casually dressed, although her clothes were ladylike and pretty. Looking silently at them for a moment, the policewoman spoke up again with a reassuring smile, her voice friendly and sympathetic.

“You look kinda lost or something! Do you want some help?”

Snapping out of her stupor and her mild anxiety, she tried to smile back, while her cheeks flared up gently. The two women were honestly very pretty, the policewoman had a sporty look to her while the other had such a refined air. That wasn’t the only thing that caught her eye though; the refined woman’s elegant hand was resting atop the officer’s, in a gesture that was familiar to Shiho.

Tearing her attention away from that though, she hung her head a little, letting a nervous chuckle escape from her lips.

“Ah… hehe, sorry. My uh… my friend was with me just a moment ago but I seem to have lost her. I-I think I know where she might be though! But uhm…”

She gave the two an apologetic smile. She omitted the part about the two of them being in a relationship, just in case she had gotten the wrong impression about the older ‘couple’. The two of them looked at each other before the dusky-haired woman spoke up, with a soothing, gentle tone.

“Do you want us to help you look for them?”

“We’ll help you no problem! We know this place like the back of our hand!”

The policewoman chuckled and hit her chest with her fist proudly, a gesture which seemed to make the refined woman chuckle slightly.

Shiho hesitated for a moment; ever since high school, trusting strangers had become a little difficult. She had come a long way since then of course, thanks to Ann and her friends, but getting over her feelings wasn’t that easy, it couldn’t be.

But something about these two gave her confidence; plus, what harm could letting them help her do? Regardless, she had a good feeling about them, just with how they spoke and how they looked. That simple gesture of affection she noticed earlier too… she hoped that perhaps, there was someone else in this town that was just like them.

She nodded gently in response, offering them a smile in return.

“…Alright! Do you know where the snacks are…?”

 

* * *

 

The grocery department of Junes was like a maze, at least it was to Shiho. If she had went off on her own to look, then she would have probably gotten lost in seconds. Thankfully, the two older women seemed to be as familiar with the store layout as they had claimed. While they chatted with her, they steered effortlessly around corners and aisles, seemingly on full autopilot.

On the way through the shelves, she had learned their names. The policewoman’s name was Chie Satonaka, while the dark-haired woman was Yukiko Amagi, the manager of the local inn. They had asked Shiho about herself and her friend on the way too, although she made sure to leave out the nature of her and Ann’s relationship. Prolonged exposure to Yukiko and Chie had made one thing very obvious; the two were definitely a couple. Pet names were thrown around left and right and the closeness they displayed, quite comfortably, was evidence enough. Still, Shiho didn’t want to reveal anything without Ann around.

As they finally approached the snacks and sweets, Shiho’s eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure halfway down the aisle, muttering to herself as she admired the deals. Sighing and smiling in relief, she looked over her shoulder to Chie and Yukiko, who smiled back affectionately.

Making her way over, she called out to her, a gentle concern hanging to her words, but mostly love and adoration.

“Ann! I knew I’d find you here…”

Ann froze up and looked behind her to see Shiho folding her arms beneath her modest bust and quirking her brow with a grin crawling onto her lips.

“S-Shiho! Ah… sorry…”

The blonde chuckled nervously before a more genuine frown curled to her lips, the guilt casting its gloom over her.

“Really, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run off like that… I just got a little too excited when I saw some deals back there. But I know that’s n-“

Ann’s comment was cut short as a warm hand reached out to caress her cheek. Shiho shook her head at her as the blonde’s cerulean gaze widened in surprise.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it! I found you, didn’t I?”

After staring in gentle surprise for just a moment, Ann’s expression softened and she smiled back in response, her cheeks glowing a gentle pink. Shiho desperately wished they could close the gap between them, but she didn’t want to bring any more attention to them.

“Glad you found her Shiho! This place can be pretty overwhelming for newcomers…”

Ann’s attention turned to the two women approaching behind Shiho. After looking at them for a moment, she cocked her head and chuckled repentantly.

“Ehehe… sorry for the trouble. Not the best way to make a first impression huh?”

Shaking her head, Yukiko chuckled softly.

“It’s not a problem honestly. I’ve lost count of the times I’ve lost Chie down the meat isle when there’s a sale on…”

Chie huffed and rolled her eyes, all while still smiling affectionately at her partner’s jab.

“Hey now, i’m a LOT more restrained now. It’s been years since the last time…”

Ann and Shiho turned to one another and chuckled, which in turn elicited a chorus of giggles from the other couple. As the laughing subsided, Chie raised her hand and waved.

“Well we’ve got to get on with our own shopping. It was nice meeting you two though! I guess we’ll be seeing you around a lot more!”

Nodding back, Shiho waved back. She wanted to speak to them more; they seemed so friendly, so approachable. Not to mention, she saw a lot of her and Ann in them. They were different, but there were distinct similarities between them too. There was just a strange familiarity that made them so interesting and endearing to her. There was a lot of their friends back in the city in them too. Yukiko had a little bit of Haru and Makoto to her, while Chie certainly had Ryuji’s energetic look.

“Sure! Perhaps… well, maybe we could get together sometime? You two know Inaba so much more than we do so…”

Chie nodded in response, eagerly and enthusiastically.

“That sounds like fun! We could give you two a tour~! Seems like it’s been ages since we’ve seen some new faces around here!”

“You can have a lot of fun in Inaba if you know where to look! You can make a lot of memories!”

Hearing that, Shiho turned to Ann and smiled. Their eyes meeting and their hands interlocking, intimately. Memories. Ultimately, that’s what Shiho was looking forward to creating with Ann, in their new life. Things had been hard in the past, and while there were good memories back there, there was also a lot of hurt. Moving to Inaba was about starting in a fresh scenario with new people. She was sure that Yusuke would say something about recapturing beauty on a fresh canvas. And that was exactly it.

Turning back to Chie, Shiho nodded and smiled softly.

“Yeah… I can already tell!”

 

* * *

 

Taking shopping home was all part of the fun. They had a lot of bags and had decided to leave the car at home so they could go for a walk through the town. Luckily, Shiho had memorised the way home, so they didn’t get too lost. It was better that they familiarise themselves with everything first so walking just seemed like the better option. Between the two of them, the weight of the bags wasn’t too terrible either. Shiho had offered to take the majority, but Ann wasn’t having any of it and said she’d carry as much she could, to help apologise for her earlier misstep, despite Shiho’s insistence that there was no need.

The neighbourhood was a peaceful one and they had found themselves a nice little place for a good price. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it was comfortable. It had the kind of rural charm that Shiho had wanted, and Ann was eager to fall in love with. They had nice neighbours too, a man named Ryotaro Dojima and his daughter, Nanako, who was attending the local high school. Shiho had already picked up a job as the gym teacher at said school, so she was sure to see more of the younger girl when the new school year began.

Once they had gotten home and unpacked the shopping, they both settled down onto the couch with a sigh, Shiho leaning against Ann as she did so. Their living room was still a bit of a mess, although not for lack of trying. They were simply in the midst of unpacking their boxes and finding a place for everything. Ann didn’t seem to mind the mess too much, but Shiho assured her they’d have a proper sorting eventually. She didn’t like to nag about mess, but she wasn’t going to let the entire house end up like Ann’s room back in the city.

For now though, they had both agreed that they’d relax for the rest of the day. After bustling about Junes, taking their time with their shopping, they needed some time to just settle in their still relatively new surroundings.

As Shiho rested her head against Ann’s side, she felt something shift and suddenly, Ann’s arms curled around her, gently. Looking up, her gaze met a soothing, beautiful blue, one familiar and absorbing. As her own smile shifted onto her lips, Ann’s pink petals did the same. The blonde leaned her head forward a little, so that her lips hovered just over Shiho’s forehead. Gently placing her lips upon her brow, Ann pecked and withdrew with a giggle. Gently laughing back, Shiho shifted so that she knelt upon the couch, with her face level with Ann’s.

Her smile widened steadily before she leaned forward to kiss Ann on the lips, letting all of the repressed affection she had built up flow from her lips and into her love. It was just for a short moment, but they both knew that there’d be plenty more moments like it in the years to come. Maybe not in public so much, although they could probably get away with a few little displays here and there, but in the privacy of their own home, they’d be able to share kiss after kiss with one another. Their love could spread its wings and they could explore it in ways that were difficult to do so when they were separated for extended periods.

Feeling the heat rise in her face, Shiho pursed her lips as she pulled back and swallowed. Ann’s lovely smile assured her that her kissing skills were still on point. Her own heart was certainly thumping deep within her chest from the intimacy and she wanted to do more. Rather than something getting in her way though, she could push forward without hesitation, without fear.

Leaning closer towards Ann, pushing her weight into the blonde so that she leaned back into the cushions of the couch, her bright and joyous smile took over her face.

“You know what Ann?”

Ann, with an equal look of adoration, closed the distance between their faces, so that their lips were close to brushing and so that their breaths were mingling, creating a steamy atmosphere that was quickly becoming infectious. The urge to remove her clothes, and the desire to see Ann do the same, was steadily consuming Shiho. Given the look Ann was giving her, she felt as if the blonde was feeling the heat too.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I think living together is going to be a lot of fun~”

“You said it~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This grew from a fic prompt that I got and kind of grew into something more. I've got more ideas for this in the future so i'm not calling this a one-shot just yet!
> 
> If you have any constructive critiques then let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
